entertainment_trainsfandomcom-20200214-history
BC Rail
General Info Full Name: British Columbia Railway 1972 Onwards. Previous Name: Pacific Great Eastern Railway (PGE) 1912 – 1972. Locale: British Columbia Canada. Headquarters: North Vancouver British Columbia Canada. Established: 1912. Defuct: 2004. Cause of Demise: Bought out by The Canadian National Railway. Successor: Canadian National Railway. History The Pacific Great Eastern was a Canadian Railway Company based in The Province of British Columbia, near the pacific coast. The Company was founded in the early 1910's and began operate between North Vancouver, Fort Nelson and Dease Lake. Like many Railroads The Company started out with Steam Locomotives until the 1950's when they where mostly replace by Diesel Locomotives in that era. Durring the 50's There passenger roster was upgraded to Budd RDC Diesel Railcars that were used in service until 2002, In 1972 The Company Changed it's name from Pacific Great Eastern to British Columbia Railway, After and The name change the Company still had a large Verity of Montreal Locomotive Works Diesels, The SD40-2's were the only EMD Locomotives ever purchess by the railroad. In 1983 The Name British Columbia Railway was shortened to simply just BC Rail. during that time, The company slowly began to replace The Two Tone Green Paintscheme, left over by PGE with a then new Red White & Blue Paintscheme to match the provincial flag of British Columbia. In the same time. BC Rail opened the Tumbler Ridge Electric line to haul coal, The GMD GF6C's where the only Electric Locomotives on that line. The Tumbler ridge line remained in service until it was closed down in 2000. In 1990 BC Rail purchased their well known Diesel Locomotives. known as The GE C40-8M's. The C40's and C44-9WL's were bought just to Replace Their Alco and MLW Diesels Durring The 1990's. They used to have a Intermodal Service before it was Discontinued. In 2000 The Company Once again change its paintscheme. From Red White & Blue to Phantom Blue. In 2004 Canadian National Bought out The Company Thus marked the end of BC Rail. Trivia Locomotive Roster Steam Locomotives 4-6-2 Diesel Locomotives Alco C-420 Alco C-420 Budd RDC EMD SD40-2 GE B39-8E, GE C40-8M GE C44-9W GE C44-9WL. MLW M420 MLW M630 MLW RS-18 Electric Locomotives GMD GF6C Liveries Yellow & Green, Two Tone Green, Red White & Blue, Phantom Blue. Notable Engines BC Rail #642. BC Rail #4625. BC Rail #4613. BC Rail #4621. Appearances TV Shows The X-Files (Nisei), (731). The Sentinel (Night Train) Movies La Menace (1977) Narrow Margin (1990) - One EMD SD40-2, painted in the Via rail livery for the movie. Bird on a Bird (1990) - One MLW M630, relettered S&C railway for the movie. Heck's Way Home (1995) Hostage Train (1997) Wrongfully accused 1998 Atomic Train (1999) Final Run (1999) Final Destination (2000) Agent Cody Banks (2003) Are We There Yet (2005) - One engine unlettered and numbered except numberboards for the movie. Image Gallery Bcr641fortstjames,bcaug25,1996markforseille-300dpi.jpg June2033.jpg BCR 644.jpg BCOL-642-Pic.jpg West-virginia-rail-yard-04.png West-virginia-rail-yard-02.png BCOL-SD40-2.png BCOL-C44.png BCOL-Budd.png West-virginia-rail-yard.png BC-Rail-4625-real-photo..jpg BC-Rail-4625-In-Atomic-Train..png External Links Category:Railroad Companies Category:Railroad Companies from Canada Category:Defunct Railroad Companies